


The Outsider

by joonswig



Series: Panwink Is Superior [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Panwink confirmed it ep 1 of w1go I called it troops, The panwink tag was dead so here i come, Title inspired by dishonoured, both are me, crush-induced mental breakdowns, guanlin is a fic writer slash swaggy rapper, jihoon is gay and dead inside, panwink is superior, the outsider will never die, winkdeep slander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonswig/pseuds/joonswig
Summary: "Guanlin, it seems, doesn't do fluff"a.k.a.Jihoon's favourite fic hasn't been updated for two weeks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlePrinceCyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePrinceCyanide/gifts).



> Dedicated to my favourite unnie, Mimiś, who proofread that painful thing and didn't die.

" _Guanlin handed Jihoon a bouquet of pink roses and the other blushed_." No, too sappy, Guanlin thinks. Jihoon blushing is a tempting concept, though, so he lets it be for now.

He's currently trying to write the part where Fic-Jihoon and Fic-Guanlin go out on their first date. It's been sixteen chapters already, but this one is the hardest by far. Guanlin isn't even sure why. As soon as Fic-Jihoon dumped Fic-Jinyoung and confessed to Fic-Guanlin, who nearly died of Hanahaki in chapter fourteen, the plot pivoted from a pile of one-sided angst (absolutely unrelated to Irl-Guanlin's personal turmoil concerning his feelings for Irl-Jihoon) to pure, lovey-dovey fluff.

And Guanlin, it seems, doesn't do fluff.

It was simple, writing about an unrequited crush when you're currently suffering from one. Words flow with ease and in about a month, his first fic, "The Outsider", reached 150 000 words. But now, when his readers needed him most, Guanlin, also known as user guacamolin on Archive Of Our Own, fell deep down into the void of writer's block.

The thing is, the thought of _Guanlin_ of all people going out on an actual date with Jihoon, fic or irl, is so surreal that he can't bring himself to even think about it. He tried, once, and he doesn't want to go through Seongwoo, or any other member, finding his giggly, blushing self hugging his stuffed bunny Wooseok in excitement. Never again.

One might think that a Hanahaki Disease slash College slash Coffee Shop AU might be a little surreal, too, but Guanlin, alike his fic counterpart, makes a mean coffee (and feels like coughing up some flowers when Jinyoung gets a little too close to Jihoon).

It's already one a.m., so Guanlin decides to drop writing for now and get a good nights sleep before tomorrow's schedules. He absolutely does not dream about him and Jihoon going out on a date, not at all.

+

It's one a.m. and Jihoon can't sleep. Jisung told them to rest as much as possible, as they have a bunch of promotion activities in the early morning, but it's absolutely _not_ Jihoon's fault. It's not his fault that guacamolin hasn't updated "The Outsider" for the last two weeks, leaving thousands of readers, including Jihoon, on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

He hates "The Outsider" with a burning passion, as it is probably the best fic he's ever read in his life. He hates pressing the kudos button every single time, only to find out that he's "already left kudos here". He hates waiting anxiously for every single update. He hates Fic-Jinyoung and Fic-Jihoon and their fic-relationship because honestly, what's gotten into Fic-Jihoon, why would he ever date Jinyoung when he could hopelessly pine over Guanlin like Irl-Jihoon does. He hates how Fic-Guanlin nearly coughs his lungs out because of fic-him. But most of all, he hates that when finally things started going well for the main characters, it just stopped. He keeps refreshing the site, hoping for Chapter 17 to be published, but it isn't.

Jihoon tries to be reasonable. Guacamolin is a person, too, and can be going through a tough time right now. They might be on vacation, or could possibly be suffering from writer's block. And Jihoon tries to be as compassionate and understanding as ever, always leaving supportive comments under every chapter, but deep inside he's raging. The panwink tag on Archive Of Our Own is dead. And Jihoon is in need of panwink content in his life, because however pathetic this sounds, there's no other way for him and Guanlin to date. And he dies a little every time he refreshes "The Outsider", but no new chapter appears.

Jihoon decides the universe hates him and locks his phone, after refreshing one last time.

+

Guanlin is rudely woken up in the morning by Jisung, with absolutely no plot ideas whatsoever. Fuck.

He's eating breakfast, Woojin and Daehwi beside him, and he ignores the lively chatter of his members, trying to focus on possible scenarios. Guanlin and Jihoon could go to the cinema, which sounds decent, but not as romantic as he'd like it to be. Both Jihoons deserve much more from their first date. If Guanlin were lucky enough to have the possibility of taking Jihoon out on a date, he'd definitely choose something less generic than a cinema. Something that would make Jihoon feel special, a perfect date. Too bad he has no experience at all in dating.

"Hey, guys," he interrupts Seongwoo's story about the one time a gorilla nearly bit off his leg at a zoo. "What would your perfect date be like?"

He's met with silence.

"Um, what's the context of this question?" Sungwoon asks, after a second.

"It's for a friend. It's important. He works at a coffee shop and likes this b-, I mean, girl, who is a student at the local college, but thought she didn't like him back, because she was dating this one person, who is far too overrated by the way, and he nearly died because of flowers in his lungs, but then she broke up with that guy and confessed to him and he isn't dying anymore and they're going on a date but he doesn't know where to take her out."

Everyone is speechless, but Jihoon, who violently chokes on his cereal.

+

The ride to and from the studio was the most awkward event in Jihoon's sad life. He cannot believe this. Is it actually possible that Guanlin, _his_ Guanlin, is truly the mastermind behind "The Outsider"? Is he the person who has been destroying his aforementioned sad life for the past fortnight? He is emotionally shaken up and he doesn't even know how to approach Guanlin now.

What if it was just a coincidence? What if Guanlin is in no way familiar with "The Outsider"? What if he went through Jihoon's browser history and found "The Outsider" and decided to prank Jihoon in revenge for reading gay fics about them together (which is actually fucking creepy now that Jihoon thinks about it)? What if Guanlin is, indeed, user guacamolin and what does he even do with that information? Jihoon is full of questions, but there are no answers.

After dinner, he goes straight to his dorm room and hides under the duvet. Jihoon is gay, confused and crazy over Guanlin. He whips his phone out and refreshes "The Outsider". Nothing.

+

Jihoon is being awkward today and Guanlin wonders if it has anything to do with the question he asked in the morning. His hyung looked more than perplexed at Guanlin's sudden outburst and hasn't uttered a word since then. What's even worse, he still doesn't know what to write.

Guanlin takes out his phone and notices a new comment on "The Outsider". It's one of his favourite readers, user PanwinkSupremacist. Ever since Guanlin posted the first chapter, they have been nothing but loyal and dedicated.

"Hey Guacamolin," he reads. "I need serious relationship advice. For a friend. It's important. Basically he's crushing on this guy for the longest time and they're in a band together and that guy reads this one long ass fic about them and their tag on ao3 is dead and suddenly the guy he's crushing on implies one morning that he might be the one writing that fic and like this friend is confused and doesn't know what to do but would gladly serve as an inspiration for the date in chapter 17 pls help."

Guanlin never ran so fast in his entire life.

+

Jihoon deletes his comment and slams his head against the wall repeatedly. Ah yes, it is time for his Daily Mental Breakdown. Someone barges in, however, interrupting his inner turmoil.

"Hyung?" A very familiar voice calls out breathlessly.

"Guanlin-ah?" Jihoon peeks from under the covers.

Guanlin smiles all of a sudden and Jihoon fights the urge to smother his cheeks. It's the same smile Guanlin gave him after the last episode. It's the same smile he gave Jihoon's mother. It's the same smile he gives the older whenever they hug. It's big, fluffy, gummy and Jihoon is soft and mushy.

"I like you, Hyung," Guanlin says, confidently.

Jihoon hides back under the duvet and screams.

+

Woojin stares silently at the couple beside him, who are not-so-subtly playing footsie underneath the table. Jihoon is blushing and biting on his bottom lip to suppress a grin. Guanlin is all giggles and starry eyes. Woojin feels nauseous, but smiles anyway, thanking God that his friends' hopeless pining has finally come to an end. 


	2. PANWINK IS REAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK

IM SOB DID YALL SEE THE ICONIC EPISODE 1 OF WANNA ONE GO GUANLIN IS WHIPPED AND IN LOVE AND I SOBBED OKAY BYE

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my own inability to write fluff and the fact that the panwink tag is dead [*]
> 
> Update: the panwink tag is less dead but panwink fights off this bigotry like the pro couple they are WANNA one go SAVED MY life they are in love troops
> 
> [tt](https://twitter.com/loonamono)


End file.
